Field of the Invention
The organ-chimerization maintenance apparatus described herein relates to the field of conservation of biological organisms. More specifically to an apparatus for the maintenance of live organs used in regenerative medicine.
Background of the Prior Art
Devices to assist in transplantation of live organs for organ transplants are well-known in the art. For example, the ex vivo lung perfusion (EVLP) technique has emerged as a technique for assessment, resuscitation, and possible repair of organs from donors. This is a field in rapid development with important clinical implications.
Particularly, it centers on human and animal experience, different perfusion-ventilation strategies, and the impact of different perfusions; EVLP is a potential research tool. This will provide information on EVLP and its future development in the clinical field of lung transplants.
Lung transplant seek to save the lives of patients with terminal lung disease. However, the number of patients waiting for a lung transplant is much higher than the number of available donors. On average, only 15% of the lungs from multi-organ donors are used for transplant; the rest are considered inadequate due to pulmonary lesions that occur after brain death and complications associated to treatment in intensive care unit (ICU) (for example, barotrauma and pulmonary edema). One of the concerns in organ transplantation relate to rejection of the transplanted organ due to genetic incompatibility between the host and the donor. There is a need for procedures that reduce the risk of organ rejection.